Stay for the Show
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: After their 'dance' Shepard invites James up to her cabin for more dancing. The horizontal kind. ; Warning Some Spoilers. Just so you know.


**Stay for the Show  
****Pairing: Fem-Shep/James Vega  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Smexy Smex & Spoilers  
****A/N: Alyvia Shepard is a Sentinel/Paragade/Colonist/War Hero. James belongs to Bioware. I'm just using him and his body. As is Alyvia ;) BTW The lack of Vega-mance on ME3 is evil. I want a piece of that hunk of sexy goodness. Plus how can I resist FPJ's voice?  
****Summary: After their 'dance' Shepard invites James up to her cabin for more dancing. The horizontal kind. ;)  
****Setting: ME3 story.**

* * *

'_Did you come down here for something or are you just looking?'_

Alyvia Shepard could have said a thousand different things to that. Should have said a thousand different things to that, but she didn't.

"I did just come to chat, but I might stay for the show." She smirked and leaned against a couple of boxes nearby.

"Have to work harder than that if you want me to blush." James said grunting while pulling himself up and down on the bar above him, "Not sure what there is to talk about. You already know my service record."

"I don't actually. I didn't have access to personnel records when we met." Alyvia licked her lips. The gods must have been smiling upon her to give her such a perfect specimen of the male persuasion. Kaidan had been good looking, but James Vega was just so ripped. His muscles jumped every time he did a pull-up.

"Right, I forgot about that. Well," He grunted and let himself down from the bar. He rolled his neck around popping it in a few places, "think you can dance and talk at the same time."

If Alyvia was honest with herself, and normally she was, she'd wanted a piece of Vega since he was introduced to her on Earth, "Oh, I can dance."

"Okay, Lola." James turned and followed after her, "Let's do this."

They stood in the middle of the cargo bay throwing punches while they talked about James' old captain and squad. Every little moment James got a little angrier. Alyvia didn't miss a beat. She bobbed and weaved as he threw lefts and rights.

"You're lucky to be alive." Alyvia popped a left, and he hopped back for her to miss.

"So?"

"So maybe you don't care if you live or die."

"Or maybe…" He threw a few punches, and she deflected, "I'm just doing whatever it takes to end this goddamned war."

She'd heard enough. When he came in for a punch, she grabbed James and flipped him over onto his back on the ground in front of her. She stood over him breathing heavily, "Maybe you are, but if you're half as good as I think you are, we need you alive."

James walked by her after pushing himself up. He looked back at the Commander, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Alyvia smirked and crossed her arms, "Anytime."

She started to walk off when she heard him call out, 'Hey'. Shepard turned back around and nodded to him.

"Thanks for the dance, Lola."

Shepard smiled, "Lola, huh?"

"You kinda look like a Lola."

Alyvia laughed a little and started walking off again, deliberately shaking her ass in front of him. She stopped a ways away from him and turned back around with one hand on her hip, "You're cute, so I'll let you get away with it."

"That's it. Now you've made me blush." James smiled and walked over to his corner. He didn't see that the N7 had her eyes on his ass with every step he took.

**Shepard/\Vega/\Shepard/\Vega**

Alyvia had been going through a hell of a time. She'd lost Mordin, Legion and Thane all in the span of a few weeks. They'd been her squad mates, her allies, her friends. She hadn't felt this low since she'd left Ash to die on Virmire. Not to mention the loss of Thessia was hanging over her head.

Alyvia was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. EDI's voice came over the intercom, "Shepard, Lieutenant Vega is requesting entrance, shall I let him in."

Alyvia didn't move, "Go ahead, EDI."

"Yes, Shepard."

The doors opened and in walked James. He stopped at the steps and looked down at his Commander. She was clad in N7 black sweats and a dark purple tank top. Her dirty blonde hair was down from its usual ponytail.

"You alright, Lola?"

"Honestly, James. No, I am not." Shepard sighed.

"Wanna talk?"

"Again, no."

"Then maybe we should dance." James cocked an eyebrow. A small smirk sat on his lips.

"James, I'm really not in the mood." Alyvia sat up on her elbows.

James walked down the steps and over to the Commander. He loomed over the woman, "What if I asked nicely, Lola?"

"James…" Alyvia sighed again, "what do you want?"

"You have been cooped up in this room for two days. Sparks and Scars are starting to worry about you. The Major and Blue haven't wanted to bother you, but me…I've been missing you. Normally you come down and kick my ass. Plus, you are one, hot tamale and a great distraction on the days I'm feeling really lonely." James purred.

Alyvia's eyes widened before she realized he was hitting on her. She laughed softly and shook her head, "Wow…"

"Seriously, Shepard. I've missed seeing you. You used to come down there every day whether I wanted you around or not. I like when you come talk to me about a mission or about nothing at all." James crouched down in front of Alyvia. He put his hand on her knee, "I like being around you, Alyvia."

Before he had the chance to say anything else, the Commander surged forward and pressed her lips against his. Maybe she was depressed and needed human contact, or maybe it was just the fact that here was this gorgeous man telling her he missed her. It didn't matter because he was kissing her back. James moved his hand from her knee to her back while his other snaked up behind her head. She moaned when his fingers ran though her soft locks. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

When air became an issue they pulled back and looked at each other. Alyvia's freckled cheeks were rosy with blush, James' green/brown eyes were sparkling with unspoken words.

"James." Shepard whispered, "Please…"

"Please what?" James leaned in and kissed along her neck, "What do you want, Alyvia?"

"You. I want you, James." Shepard whimpered, clinging to James as he nipped and kissed from one side of her collar bone to the other.

"Yes, ma'am." James moved from her neck to her lips. He pressed his against hers then lifted her off the bed. He sat down where she had been. Alyvia moved her legs to either side of his hips. She then ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt. Inch by inch she began pulling it off of his body. James followed her lead, pulling her bra off along with her tank top.

Once their tops were off and on the floor, they both and started working on their pants and underwear. Both sets from both people met the floor and Alyvia pushed James back towards the bed. He wrapped his arms around her pulling him down with him as he fell back onto the bed. Alyvia laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alyvia?"

"Yes, James?"

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"Why me?"

"Because you make me laugh, you're passionate, and just a little loco."

James smiled, "I guess if I'm loco that makes you loca for wanting to be with me."

"I can live with that." Alyvia leaned down and pressed their lips together once more as James rolled over on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. James wanted to take this slow, but with the way Shepard was acting he wasn't going to get his way.

"Alyvia… I don't want to…"

"You won't. I'll be alright." Alyvia urged him on, "Please James."

"Ah Dios mio." James whispered as he slowly pressed into her. Shepard moaned softly as his girth filled her.

Their coupling started out slow and steady, but it didn't stay that way for long. The words that the Commander whispered into his ear, encouraging him to speed up and take her like she knew he could, caused him to lose control and take her at the pace she wanted. His thumb found her clit, and he rubbed at the nub to bring her closer to her downfall. Before long Alyvia was tightening around him, falling off the edge as she hit her climax. James wasn't far behind her, spilling into her as he called her name.

He almost fell on top of her, but he caught himself and rolled to the side. He pulled Alyvia in close. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They laid there in a comfortable silence. Just the sounds of their exhausted breathing could be heard. James felt himself falling off to sleep. When he heard her snoring softly, he let himself be taken under.

**Shepard/\Vega/\Shepard/\Vega**

James woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. He looked around for Shepard, but she wasn't there. He got off the bed and started picking up his clothes when he heard the shower running.

"Alyvia?" James called out.

The door to her bathroom opened and Alyvia Shepard was leaning against the shower wall wearing nothing but a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Vega?" She purred.

"I was wondering where you went." James smiled and placed his clothes on the bed. He padded over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, "You got room for one more, Lyv?"

"So no more 'Lola', James?" Alyvia held out a hand for him to take.

James took her hand and walked into the shower with her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed along her neck, "If you don't mind, I'd rather call you Lyv, ma'am."

"I'd like that, James. I really would." Alyvia pulled his lips up to hers and the cycle started all over again.

**~End~**


End file.
